


Absolution

by WaywardGranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shadam, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGranger/pseuds/WaywardGranger
Summary: Shiro knows he fucked up. He left even though Adam begged him not to. Even though he knew they'd be over the second he stepped foot on that ship.Now, he's back on earth, a completely different person (in a way), and he's not sure if Adam would forgive him, if he's even alive.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally Klance, but I made it Adashi, for reasons...

As the black lion cut through the atmosphere, gliding down past the thick clouds gathering over the city, the heart in Shiro’s chest came alive after what felt like a century of unavailing ventures. 

His hand gripped the armrest a little tighter as his breathing became a bit deeper. Amidst the nerves, an uneasy feeling slowly crept up his spine, and his heart jolted along with the lion as it finally touched ground on Earth. 

Shiro took a deep breath. 

He never imagined he’d return. At least, not alive. 

He took another deep breath as the mouth of the lion opened. Keith and Krolia made their way out to greet the garrison officials, and Shiro began to unload the lion of all the supplies they managed to save. 

He stood at the threshold, watching the other lions land. He watched with longing as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge jumped out of their lions before they fully touched ground and ran into the arms of their families. 

Everyone had someone. 

Except Shiro. 

The one person he had, he left. He fucked it up and left, and now he wasn’t sure it’d ever go back to the way it was before. That is, if he’d ever see him again. 

Shiro took a couple of steps forward, standing on a ramp that extended from the lion to the midst of the crowd gathered below. His eyes swept the crowd, searching. 

A part of him just wanted to see his face, nothing more. Just knowing he was alive and okay would ease his aching heart. 

A once-over didn’t do it, so he looked harder, desperation banging his heart hard against his ribs. All he wanted was to catch the auburn streaks of his hair, or the slight curve of his nose, or the scrawny frame of his glasses. Something. Anything. 

But there was nothing.

Maybe Shiro _did_ mess it up as bad as he thought. Maybe he didn’t want to see Shiro. Maybe he found someone else. Maybe Shiro broke his heart beyond repair. And for that, Shiro would endure any amount of heartache he felt. 

_“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”_

The words rang like a siren in Shiro’s head. 

He took a deep breath, pushing the rising sorrow down into the deepest, darkest corners of his soul. 

He gave the crowd one last look and turned to unload the rest of the supplies. 

But then his eyes caught the sun reflecting off of a familiar pair of glasses. 

And Shiro froze. And his heart lodged itself in his throat. And the rest of the people below blurred as his vision zeroed in on him. 

Adam.

  



	2. Chapter 2

There he was, running out of the doors of the Garrison, breathless, from the way his chest was heaving and his hair a complete mess. 

For a moment, Shiro almost turned away. All he wanted was to see Adam. He got that. 

But he stood as still as a statue, watching as Adam’s desperate eyes searched the crowd, watching as he pushed through the happy families, watching as he found and violently hugged Keith, watching as his eyes locked onto Shiro. 

And just like that, it all came rushing back. 

So simply. So fast. 

Just a glance into his eyes and every touch, every kiss, every smile catapulted right into the part of Shiro’s heart he’d kept locked away for _so long_. 

He wanted that again. But Adam had made it explicitly clear if Shiro left, they were done. 

And his heart fell. 

He tore his eyes away from his ex-fiancé, blinking away the tears threatening to fall at any second. 

But then Adam made the first move. Like always. 

He ran. 

He ran past the hundreds of people crowded below, not caring who he bumped into. The wind pushed his overgrown bangs off his forehead, and Shiro watched as he came closer, and closer, and closer. . . 

He crashed into Shiro with such ferocity, jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist, enveloping him in a hug so tight it took one second to put all of Shiro’s broken pieces back together. 

The force of the hug spun them around, and Shiro wrapped his arm around Adam, sinking his head into the crook of his neck, unable to hold back his tears any longer. 

Adam pulled back for a moment and grabbed Shiro’s face with both hands, placing a long, hard kiss on his lips. 

A kiss was the absolute last thing Shiro had expected. Hell, he didn’t expect it at all. So, maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was the unexpectedness, but Shiro didn’t kiss him back. Maybe it was the guilt, or the feeling of unworthiness of connecting with someone in such a way after all their history, or maybe it was that Adam pulled back too fast. 

He didn’t hesitate as he placed a hundred kisses all over Shiro’s face, tracing a path from his cheek, to his forehead, and his other cheek, his nose, and back to a desperate kiss on the lips. 

And Shiro was breathless. 

And he was heartbroken. 

And he was confused. 

“You don’t hate me?” was all he managed to say through the tornado of thoughts and emotions raging through his mind, cutting through all his trauma, all his fears, all his insecurities, violently unlocking all the chains caging his every demon. 

Adam placed his forehead against Shiro’s, the simple gesture quelling every fiend and beast to ever scorch his being. “I can hate you later. Right now, I’m just happy you’re back.”

Sunlight broke through the fleeting stormy clouds, like the moment in a movie when the big fight had been won and the heroes gather together to finally breathe, basking in their victory, looking forward to what was to come. 

Obviously, Shiro knew this was far from that, but it was still something. A cool wave of resolve washed over him. He was okay. Adam was okay. And he felt the beginning of what could be a release from his guilt, a chance at forgiveness, and hopefully, absolution for his faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idfk if I should continue this or leave it here I am confusion


End file.
